the secret reveleved book2 chapter 1
by destinywhite
Summary: when hunter and her dad moves away from her old town hoping for a new life things start getting bad again hunter meets someone she thought she would never see again!


the secret revelded book 2 chapter1

it has bean a year since i left my old town, and my best friend destiny white. i havent forgotton what happend and i dont think i could ever forget that day when i saw my best friends body dumpted in the forest just laying there her body lifeless. it was 2015 june 26th when the police found her body the killer must have tryed to burrie her in the forest son one would find her. igot invited to go to the police station and answer some questions. my name is hunter hurricane after the murder of friend i didnt talk very much and i didnt need to i just sat alone in the park just staring at the lake imanging what i could have done to help maybe i could have done something. my dad got remarried with a woman named kat hurricane so i had my last name changed which i wasnt too happy with but thats the least of my worries like why should i worry just because my last name is changed! ever night when i,m sleeping i can see destinys face covered in dirt and leaves but ever night i hear in her say the same thing dont give up theres still something you can do before i can ask her anything she disappears and i wake up scared to go back to sleep. i dont know what she means bu i can still do something does she want me to solve her murder or does she need me to set her free. it was late my parents were already alseep. i was upstaris researching destinys murder i need to figure this out of i can never repay destiny.

to do list

1 find claw

2 research

3 go over what we have figured out

4 ask destinys mom and dad some questions

5 find more clues

destiny whites murder

destiny bella white was found murdered and burried in leaves she was found missing her right eye and part of her left arm she was found by her brothers girlfriend mary grey. the police are still looking for claw but so far no sighn of him. but police are still looking.

okay so first on my list is to find claw he was there that night what happend that night claw was with destiny when that black van was there? wasnt he there, wait where missing something claw was spotted with tersa at the coffe shop when i found destinys claw care that is sister was missing all of this confushes me. wait i still have claws phone number, im gonna get to the bottom of this right now.

phone call view

dialing...

hunter. claw are you there please answer

claw. claw breathing hevily. hello?

hunter. claw are you there is that you?

claw. how did you get my number what do you want?

hunter. claw its hunter. i just want to help you? let me help youplease meet me behind my moms coffe shop okay?

claw. fine

phone hangs up...

i sat in my compter chair waiting for it to be 12.00 was that really claw he sounded so differnt. i bet hes scared hes proubaly worried for being acused for his sisters murder i have to help him. i need to help you.

later that night

i looked up at the clock and it was 11.00 pm i was suppose to meet claw i hope hes coming. i took out my phone and tryed to call claw.

dialing...

theres no need to try and call me! a voice broke me out of my fantasy. i heard loud footsteps coming closer to me claw? is that you? who ever it was the figure was standing in a dark corner so i couldnt see who it was. the figure slowly moved out of the shadows oh my god it was claw! he had dyed his hair blond he had a black eye patch covering his left eye. his other remaing eye was emerald green he was wearing a black sweater and dark blue jeans. claw what happend to you. well its bean a year so what do you think happend? claw what happend to your uh... i said pointing to his covered eye. oh um nothing he said giving me a strange look why did you think it was hurt? he said, scracting his head, because well its covered so... claw quikly pulled up his eyepatch to reville a red vampire eye. the sight of his red eye almost made me hug him, why do you have one and one red eye? thats not importanted he said. i,m sure you didnt call me here to talk about my eyes? yeah um i didnt but i do want you to tell me about it later? i wanted to talk about destiny? oh no not this again yelled claw! why does everone keep asking about that! because claw they think you were the one to kill her! I took out my research from my pocket and handed it to claw. everones worried about you! your friends your family! i said lowering my head i,m worried about you to! you dont need to worrie about me! i can take care of myself. but claw you have always bean there for me now i,m here for you. i,m going to help you, and how are you going to do that, the police are looking for me and the person who killed my sister is after me as well. wait there after you to? yeah i found this note it was taped to my car before i escaped the house.

dear claw white your escaped me that night but when we finally meet you wount be getting away again you will be come just like your sister burried in the forest missing your eye and arm watch out i,m always watching!

thats kinda creepy so who do you think sent it? i have no ideal but i know it is the same person who killed destiny. claw grabbed the note from my hand and turned around. claw you need help let me help you. for once in your life please let someone help you! claw started walking down the street he walked near the shadows before i could say anything he was gone. dont worry claw i will save you i promise for destiny!


End file.
